The state of technology today allows numerous channels of access to a financial account and further allows access to the financial account by more than one device at the same time (concurrent) as another device or within minutes (proximate) of another device. The channels of access are provided through various devices which can include home and work computers, smart devices such as smart phones, tablets and watches, as well as standard telephones and automatic teller machines (ATMs). With a greater number of channels comes a greater possibility for fraud, especially during concurrent or proximate secondary access to the user financial account.